


Good things may come from a teasing

by SpaceJellyfish



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, how to flirt with a shal, i don't really know how to tag, i guess, kind of cute, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJellyfish/pseuds/SpaceJellyfish
Summary: Shalnark doesn't seem to show much interest in their relationship, so Uvogin works out a plan. Little does he know Shal has made plans too.





	Good things may come from a teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the useless tags and even more useless summary, I'm very bad at both. I promise the fic is a little better! Let me know if you think something can be fixed and thanks for opening it~

Uvogin entered the room only to find Shalnark laying on a block of stone with his legs crossed, an harm bended behind his neck as a pillow and the other one sustaining the thin magazine he was reading.   
"Where are the others?" asked Uvo after taking a look around and confirming no one else was there.   
"No idea" was the synthetic reply of the other, who, not even bothering giving him a look, kept his eyes glued on the paper, as if reading a really interesting article.   
Uvogin closed the distance between them and looked over him to spy, curious: "What's that?" he asked, frowning as he failed in recognizing the picture in the corner of the page: "Some new toy?"   
Shalnark chuckled: "It's not just a 'toy', Uvo. This is high level technology"   
"Doesn't it say it's for games?" asked the other, squeezing his eyes as he read again the first lines of the article: "It says it's for games" he confirmed.   
"Yes, but this is to play games on a whole new level" Shalnark pointed at the caption: "See? This is an helmet, you put it on and when you look around it's as if the game is reality. And this platform here" he pointed at another picture that Uvo had completely ignored, maybe thinking it was some kind of weird carpet: "You stand on this and it moves like a tapis roulant so you can move in the game like you do in reality, but you don't walk into walls since you are actually always on the same spot."   
"Why would I walk into walls? I can tell there's a freaking wall even if I don't see it"   
"Of course you can, but normal people can't." reminded him Shalnark.   
"Right. So what's so great about the thing?"   
"It makes games feel real. It's more fun playing like that."   
Uvogin stared at the picture for a while, frowning, then he looked at Shalnark: "I still don't understand why games are so fun to you. Can't you just go out there and fight people if you want to play war?"   
"It's not about wanting to fight people!" Shalnark sat up to look straight at him, serious: "I've told you already: it's about possibilities. There's loads of things you can't do in real life but can do in" he stopped mid sentence, his eyes had stopped seeing Uvogin and seemed to be focused on something entirely different and not even visible. He frowned, then looked back at the other man. His expression was definitely accusing: "You said it on purpose." he said.   
"Yup."   
"You asshole." Shalnark crossed his arms, but didn't look angry. The amusement was shaping up on his lips.   
“Come on, you are always so unfazed, it's nice to see you passionate sometimes.” smiled Uvogin: “When you talk about your interests you almost shine.”   
“You idiot” smiled Shalnark, then he leaned down and smirked: “Do you want to see me really passionate?” he asked.   
Uvogin's eyes widened as his face turned red.   
“Oh, you do.” giggled Shalnark, straightening back and finally putting down his magazine: “I lied. The others will be out for a couple of hours more: they have some tasks to accomplish. Something about going shopping for some hobbies Danchou doesn't know he has. Yet.” he said, jumping down from the block and walking towards the door, then turning back: “So? Feel like finding a comfortable place?”   
Uvogin blinked a few times, surprised, then smirked as well: “...How are you so spiteful, really” he said, following right behind him.


End file.
